Streak of Dimen-Shawn-al Destiny
by PhantomDragon99
Summary: Hello once again audience. This story was gonna be a one-shot, but I had so many ideas for this. Takes place before Ch. 6 of Legend of The Dimensional Dragon.
1. 1st Meeting

_**How do you do? That left a bad taste in my mouth. Anyway, I realized I haven't told you how Shawn and Streak met. I made this for those wondering how. *dodges a sword* I gotta go, my sister's practicing her sword throwing. Roll the clip.**_

* * *

_**First Meeting**_

*_**Ghost Zone**_*

10 year old Shawn was flying through the Ghost Zone. He had just made friends with a ghost named Youngblood and another named Pandora. He found out that Youngblood can only be seen by children and adults who act like children. Shawn was testing his new powers where no one would be bothered.

Shawn was travelling through different worlds, but one caught his attention: the world of Pokémon. He was so intrigued, he decided to get a licence. He stopped in this world and landed outside of Sandgem Town, went human, and was shocked when he saw how his human form was dressed. He's wearing a white beanie that has neon green streaks, a gold and black short-sleeved shirt with a green star on the front, purple shorts, a neon green and purple backpack, and blue and gold sneakers.

"Wow. I knew my clothes change with every world I go to, but nothing like this." He said. He saw a sign pointing to Sandgem Town and walked that way. While walking, Shawn saw cages and a camp. "_I wonder._" He thought. Shawn walked toward the cages only to see all but one is empty. The one cage that wasn't empty had a white Pikachu that had a neon green lightning bolt shaped streak on its back. Shawn looked at the Electric Mouse Pokémon with wonder. He saw Pikachu before, but none like this one. He opened the cage but the Pikachu was frightened and backed away.

"I won't hurt you." Shawn said as he pulled an Oran berry out of his bag. He held it in front of him, offering it to the Pikachu. The Pikachu walked slowly toward the kind person, took the berry cautiously, ate the berry, and felt better almost immediately. "Pika-pi." Said the gracious Pikachu before it jumped into Shawn's arms. Shawn discovered something; he could understand Pokémon. Then the Pikachu jumped out of Shawn's arms and started to charge a Thunderbolt. "PIKA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The Thunderbolt hit a Pokémon Poacher. Shawn grabbed the Pikachu and ran towards Sandgem with the poacher on his tail. Luckily, he upgraded his shoes when he went to Mobius and made friends with Sonic The Hedgehog.

* * *

_**OK guys. I'm gonna end it here. PULL THE LEVER SAURUS! * Saurus pulls a lever that drops a giant slab on me that says 'See ya next time'.**_


	2. 1st Battle and Friends Forever

_**Hi guys. I'm at a convention, so my stories might not be updated right away, but they will be updated. Anyway, *flash of gold* SHADOW SNEAK! Enjoy the show. *disappears into the shadows***_

* * *

'It's OK.' = talking

_'Gotta get help' = thinking/flashbacks_

**'Use Electro Ball!' = yelling**

* * *

_**First Battle and Friends Forever**_

_***Sandgem Town***_

Shawn was running for two lives: his and this Pikachu he rescued. "_Gotta get to a Pokémon Center._" Thought Shawn as he ran towards a building with a red roof. He burst through the door and ran up to the front desk. "You gotta help this Pikachu." He said to Nurse Joy.

"Of course. Right away." Said the kind Nurse as she took the Pikachu to the back room to heal it. Two minutes later, Nurse Joy came out carrying a fully rested Pikachu. "Here you go. Have a nice day." Said Nurse Joy as she bowed. Shawn took the Pikachu and walked out of the Pokémon Center. "You alright, buddy?" Shawn asked the Pikachu.

"Pika Pikachu." Said the Pikachu. Shawn was shocked. He understood what this weird Pikachu was saying. But then again, he can turn into a dragon and travel through worlds, so this shouldn't surprise him. They walked over to where Shawn first appeared in this world and saw a Gastly float down and frighten them.

"**YIPES!**" Screamed Shawn as he was about to release an ectoblast from his fingers. "Pika. Pika-pi." Said the Pikachu. Shawn understood and stopped charging his ectoblast. He saw a shadow move through the trees that dropped down in front of them; it was the poacher. "**Will you give up already?! You're not getting this Pikachu! No way, no how!**" Shawn said as his eyes turned a ghostly gold and green. The poacher laughed and said one thing. "**Gastly, use Shadow Ball on that pipsqueak!**" The Pikachu used an Electro Ball on the sphere of darkness while it was forming creating an explosion. Shawn knew what to do.

"**Pikachu, use Iron Tail and Electro Ball at the same time!**" Shouted Shawn. The Pikachu formed an Electro Ball on his tail, and then used Iron Tail, slamming both the Electro Ball and Iron Tail into the Gastly, creating another explosion loud enough to attract Officer Jenny.

"What's going on here?" Asked the enraged Officer Jenny. "This guy wants to trap this Pikachu in a cage and sell it." Shawn said. Hearing this Jenny started chasing the poacher all the way to Eterna Forest. Shawn was tired and wanted to go home, so he opened a portal to where his aunt and uncle lived and walked through with a stowaway. Shawn was about the go to sleep when he saw the Pikachu he saved. His aunt and uncle walked in and saw the same thing.

"What is that?" Asked Shawn's aunt Iris. "A Pikachu." Shawn said sheepishly. Shawn's uncle Levi spoke up. "Do you want to keep it?" Before Shawn asked what he meant, the Pikachu started to rub against his leg. Shawn smiled and said "I'll keep him. Would you like that, Streak?"

"Cha." Said Streak as he jumped into Shawn's arms. They knew they would be best friends forever.

* * *

*_**Present Time; Amity Park***_

"And that's how me and Streak met." Said Shawn as he finished telling his story.

"Wow. That was amazing. Well, I have to get going. My parents will be home soon. Bye, Shawn." Said Jazz as she left Shawn's room. Shawn was staring in a love trance while Streak mocked him. "Not funny." He said as he started to chase Streak.

* * *

_**That's how Shawn and Streak met. If you want me to make a story of how Shawn met anyone else in his life, let me know. I'll be coming home from the convention in two days. Until then, Phans, scatter!**_


End file.
